


All I Know

by bluelettergirl



Category: Simon & Garfunkel
Genre: 1960s, Art Garfunkel - Freeform, Jack nicholson - Freeform, M/M, Paul Simon - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: It's hard love, when time isn't right. We start Art's home. Jack Nicholson is visiting, and things not go like was planned. Just sadness and little bit fluffy. Time 1965 Never happend, i don't make money with this.





	All I Know

" Jack, you're a sweet guy, but i don't love you that way."  
Art said and smiled shyly, he didin't look Jack's face, just roses what he just got.  
Red roses.  
"Oh.. I see."  
Jack said, and tried swallow all his sad feelings. He didn't know what to say or even what to do now. he just sit to Art's brown sofa.  
" It's Paul, isn't it?"  
Jack said and watch Art's face with his emptiness eyes.  
" It's not that simple Jack, he is.. Extraordinary man. "  
Art said quietly and scratch his afro curly hair with his long fingers.  
" And i'm not extraordinary?"  
Jack said and rush to the couch.  
" No i mean, i've been know Paul since i was twelve, and i just feel he is the right for me."  
Art said and pour brandy to Jack's shot glass.  
" You don't have to explain to me why."  
Jack said and drink brandy at once.  
" Right.."  
Art said and put Roses to glass table.  
" I just hope you do the right choice, and Paul can realize how lucky guy he is."  
Jack said and stand up, he gives a light touch to Art's shoulder and leaves. Art hear how Jack take his jacket and how door open and close.  
" I hope so too."  
Art say to himself and put roses to glass table close of some life magazine.

Two hours later.

Art knock Paul's home door with black gloves. It's early spring, and cold wind make Art shiver like a leafs. His brown jacket isn't warm and light blue trousers make his legs been like icicles. After some seconds, He hear some quickly steps, and then door open.  
" Artie why you are here, i thought you was with Jack?"  
Paul said with a questionable look. Paul only had a long white shirt on top.  
" came couple of variables, can i come in? Here is very cold."  
Art said, and Paul let him in quickly.

After some minutes.

" Do you want coffee or tea?"  
Paul asked, they were now on the Paul's kitchen. It was small, some little window, couple of black chairs, little white table, oven and coffee maker.  
" Do you have whiskey?, i have something to tell you."  
Art said and sit to one chair. He looked Paul's reaction, and took matches out of his blue trousers.  
" Sure."  
Paul said and took one whisky bottle out of the closet.  
" So what you want tell to me?"  
Paul said and sat opposite of Art  
" I can't love Jack."  
Art said, and his eyes was full of feelings.  
" Why, what's wrong?"  
Paul said and tried to understand what Art was saying.  
" I love you."  
Art said, and pour to himself glass of whiskey.  
" I love you too, but Art you know it'll not work."  
Paul said with sympathy, and took Art's hand to his own. It was warm.  
" We are duo, we make music together, we tour together, but we can't make love to each other. You know it Arthur.  
Paul said and Looks Art's eyes.  
" Why we can't try?"  
Art ask with broken voice, and gently hold Paul's small hand.  
" What if we realize after some months, we don't belong to each other, or we'll meet somebody what we love more. Can we anymore do music as a duo?"  
Paul said and pour the whiskey to himself.  
" Why we can't take risk?"  
Art ask and again scratch his hair.  
" We can't, we have listeners. They love our music, they want see us. You can't say you don't love being on the stage, feel that extraordinary power of people."  
Paul said and take his hand away of Art's hand.  
" All i know is i'll always love you."  
Art said and reach out to give a kiss to Paul's forehead.  
" I know you'll."  
Paul said, and sighs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a nice day <3


End file.
